Playin' Dirty
by Queen of Hearts747
Summary: Kitty is really pissed Lance, and gets some interesting ideas...(Pairings yet to be decided, but no PietroKitty, unless you guys want?)A bit better summary inside...made up when i was bored


Hey, Kari here with the start of another story!  
  
Mac: And that stinkin' David still ain't back yet.  
  
Steve: And Kathy's in depression, cuz she can't bother or pick on him anymores.  
  
I got a postcard from him in Hawaii.  
  
Mac: That's nice. Now do the Disclaimer.  
  
Okays!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Inu: She don't own us, or the X-Men . . .  
  
Sess: Thank GOD!  
  
Hey, Sessy! Where are you? Time to play dress up!  
  
Sess: *gulp*  
  
Inu: Godspeed.  
  
Sess: *runs off*  
  
Sessy? OH, SESSY!  
  
~*~  
  
Playing Dirty  
  
Chapter One: Break Up?  
  
Summary: Lance breaks up with Kitty, and starts going out with Boom Boom. Kitty . . .let's just say changes, and starts flirting with . . .err . . .But when Kitty changes for the worst, and starts hanging with some shady characters, will the team be able to save her before it's too late?  
  
The whole group was sitting in a booth at a Club Shikon (I know, Lame . . .), and suddenly, in front of everyone, Lance exclaimed,  
  
"Kitty, I want to break up."  
  
Kitty turned to him. "Why?"  
  
"Just because! And it has nothing to do with Tabitha!" He suddenly covered his mouth, noticing what he had said.  
  
"Oh. Okay." She said laughing.  
  
Kitty stood up, grabbed Scott's arm, and dragged him off to the dance floor. Scott followed happily. And that left everyone else in total confusion.  
  
"Why'd you break up with Pryde, huh?" Rogue asked.  
  
Lance just turned away.  
  
"Hey, aren't those guys from Furinkan High School?" Jean asked, pointing to where Kitty and Scott were standing.  
  
They were in the middle of a group of boys in uniforms, and right when everyone in the x-men and brotherhood turned to look, Kitty hit one of them over the head screaming out, "KUNO, YOU PERVERT! JUST YOU WAIT TILL I TELL AKANE!" (I know, I lost my touch) (Oh no! Another Miroku!) (miroku: I resent that.)  
  
"NO, NOT AKANE!"  
  
"FINE, I'LL TELL *RANMA*, AND WE'LL SEE HOW HE HUMILIATES YOU *THEN*!" Kitty yelled louder.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kuno yelled like a schoolgirl.  
  
And . . .Kitty went off into an insane laugh . . .  
  
And . . .Suddenly, Kodachi shows up (Kuno's obsessed sister, ya'll know her).  
  
"Did someone mention Ranma?" She asks.  
  
"Shove it, Kodachi, and go crawl back under the rock that you came from." Kitty says, pushing her and Kuno out the door.  
  
(See? Back to the X-Men storyline)  
  
"What was that about?" Jean asks when Scott and Kitty arrive back at the table after dancing.  
  
"Nothing. Kuno's just the biggest perv in the world." Kitty replied, and watched on in disgust as Tabitha and Lance started making out.  
  
"Really?" Kurt asked. (I can't put in his accents, cuz I'm lazy, so just pretend he says it wit a "V")  
  
"Yeah. He's after Akane, Ran- um, I mean Rumi -hee hee- and me. He's just so sickening. But then . . .I know a few people like that." Kitty said, obviously indicating to Lance and Tabitha.  
  
Both mentioned peoples stopped immediately, and Tabitha said, "Yo Lance, ya wanna dance?" And pulled him off to the dancefloor.  
  
"That was sickening." Pietro told Kitty, and pointed to the couple, who were still busy, and on the dance floor, yet . . .  
  
"Tell me about it." She replied, sticking her tongue out at him playfully.  
  
"How about over a dance?" He asked, and stood up.  
  
"Sure." Kitty replied, standing as well.  
  
Kurt just pouted.  
  
"I'll save a dance for ya, Kurt." Kitty said, winking.  
  
Kurt just drooled.  
  
Kitty and Pietro went to dance, and a moderately slow song came on.  
  
"Hey, let's have some fun . . ." Kitty said in an evil voice, and whispered to Pietro, "Swing."  
  
"Gotcha." Pietro, getting the message, swings Kitty to the left, and in turn, Kitty swings her foot out, just in time to catch Tabitha's shoe . . .  
  
CRASH!  
  
Now, sitting in the middle of the floor are Tabitha and Lance, trying and failing miserably to get up.  
  
Tabitha tried to move her left arm, but it was hitting Lance in the face. Then Lance kicked Tabby in the stomach. And Tabby poked Lance in the eye, trying to find her bracelet. Then Lance tried to move his foot, and ended up having Kodachi fall into the pile. (They came back)  
  
By now, Kitty and Pietro were laughing their asses off, watching the hysterical group spread out on the floor.  
  
"What's going on?" Rogue asked, walking up to them.  
  
"Noth- noth- nothing." Kitty stuttered, and bust out laughing when Lance screamed out, "Freaking Hell, Tabitha! You didn't have to kick me in the face!"  
  
Rogue looked at the twosome on the floor, and shook her head. "Pitiful." She mumbled, before going to rejoin the others.  
  
"That was fun. We would make a great team." Pietro told Kitty, still snickering.  
  
"Hummm . . .that's not such a bad idea, Pietro . . ." And Kitty got this indistinguishable smirk on her face.  
  
%%%^%%% Back at the Booth %%%^%%%  
  
"What was that all about?" Jean asked Rogue.  
  
"They were playin' tricks is all." She replied.  
  
"That's cool . . ." Kitty's new fan club said in a daze.  
  
"Whatever. I'm goin' home." Rogue said, rolling her eyes at the guy's shallowness.  
  
"Nah, stay!" Evan told her, pulling her back.  
  
"Feh. Fine." She said back.  
  
%%%^%%% A Group in the Crowd %%%^%%%  
  
"She's pretty good." A guy said.  
  
"Maybe. D'ya think leader'll like 'er?" Another asked.  
  
"I'd say so." A girl with piercing violet eyes said with her silky voice.  
  
"I for one, think she's pretty cool." Another girl said happily.  
  
"Okay, Kerry. If you're so happy about it, get her to come." The first one said, annoyed.  
  
"Fine, maybe I will!" She said angrily.  
  
"Get a life, Sano." The second one said, jumping to Kerry's defense.  
  
"Whatever." He said, walking away.  
  
"I'll help ya, Kerr." The second said, but was still frowning.  
  
"Thanks, Auri." Kerry said, looking back to where Kitty and Pietro were standing.  
  
"But I have a feeling that we won't need too much help with it."  
  
%%%^%%% Back to Kitty and Pietro %%%^%%%  
  
"Kitty, it's almost curfew. Time to go." Jean told the younger girl.  
  
"One sec. I'll be right back." Kitty replied, and walked over to Pietro.  
  
"Thanks for helping me, it was really cool." Kitty told him.  
  
"It was nothing." He replied.  
  
"Like, thanks anyways." She said, smiling happily.  
  
When she turned to go, Pietro grabbed her wrist, and said in her ear, "More fun to humiliate them at school, ne?"  
  
"Hai." She replied, giggling. "See ya then."  
  
"Kay." He told her, letting her go back to her friends.  
  
"AND JUST WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?" Everyone shouted when Kitty reached them.  
  
"Huh?" She asked innocently.  
  
"That thing with speedy." Tabitha said, walking up to the group.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Kitty asked, giving them all smiles.  
  
"Don't be all innocent, kitten." Tabitha hissed, hitting Kitty across the face.  
  
Kitty just got back up, and asked everybody, "What was that all about?"  
  
"That's not the question, Kitty. Why were you hanging around with lowlifes like them?" Jean asked, running a slender hand through her fiery red hair.  
  
"They're okay, I guess." Kitty turned, hearing the sound of a motorcycle.  
  
"There's my ride, see ya later, okay?" Kitty said, waving, and walking off.  
  
"Wait, Kitty!" Scott called out, but Kitty was already gone.  
  
"Hey, wasn't Kitty comin' home with us?" Rogue asked, in a nonchalant voice.  
  
"Why do you care, Rogue?" Kurt asked her.  
  
"I don't, blue boy." She said flipping her hair back.  
  
"Whatever." He turned away, and got into the car.  
  
"Time to go home, okay? Everyone in the cars!" Jean called out to the group.  
  
'Yes, little miss perfect.' Rogue thought angrily.  
  
~*End Chapter  
  
I hope that was okay. I'm not that great at some of this stuff. Oy, here! I almost forgot!  
  
Shikon= Four souls  
  
Furinkan High School= Ranma's high school  
  
Ranma= main character of Ranma1/2  
  
Akane= another main character of Ranma1/2  
  
Kuno= annoying guy that likes Akane and Ranma's 'girl half'  
  
Kodachi= annoying sister of Kuno that likes Ranma (guy half, of course)  
  
Feh= Inu's key phrase, and yes, I did that to show my obbsession with the arrogant puppy . . .  
  
Kerry= from Nashimi Kaylan, but the name 'Kerr' is actually the lord of the (northern?) lands in InuYasha . . .  
  
Sano (guy num. One)= from Rurouni Kenshin (I dunno, I was braindead) Kenshin's friend that's an arrogant idiot.  
  
(Guy num. two)= from SM: The Red Rose (or sumthin' like dat . . .) his real name is Fiore.  
  
(Girl num. ?)= from Nashimi Kaylan name Auri..  
  
Ne?= right or okay  
  
Hai= yes, or okay  
  
Oy= Hey!  
  
Kitty's 'ride'= okay, that was actually Rei, from Mars, but whatever, look out for all the other people that are from different things in my stories, cuz I always try to sneak someone in there, but I know someone that always catches me, and it's not fun! So, just so's ya know, I'll have a lot of different people sho up, but most times, you can just ignore them, cuz they're just there for show . . .yeah, that's all I wanted to say . . .  
  
Hope ya'll like it! P.S. I don't like flames, okay? 


End file.
